Flying On Broken Wings
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Yuugi meets a shy looking boy named Ethan and begins dating him, but withing a few days Yuugi begins to act oddly, wearing sweaters, flinching when touched and he doesn't wanr to see Yami, can the gang and two new girls find out before its too late?R&R :D
1. It Begins

Flying On Broken Wings

The Beginning...

It was very late when Petal, Yami, Bakura and Kat had gotten home from the movies, Kat and Yami had met on a student exchange program and Bakura had met Petal on holiday, they were all in a good relationship as friends, though in Petal and Kat's minds, they wanted to be more.

"That sucked! You said there would be blood!"

Bakura complained as they walked in

"There was for the first 30 minutes!"

Kat told him

"Rip off!"

He muttered as he flopped on the couch

"Hey, manners!"

Kat snapped

"Oh, yes, is it ok if I lounge on your couch _Katherine_"

Bakura smirked seeing Kat's face, Petal dragged her away

"You know...setting her off won't help"

Yami said

"Eh, its fun, oh yeah where is Yuugi?"

Bakura said not seeing the small boy

"I haven't saw him for 2 days, not since _**he**_ showed up"

By 'he' Yami meant the new boy Yuugi had been hanging around with, he even seemed to like him more than what he did Yami, that hurt deeply, because Yami loved him with a passion. A knock on the head brought him back to reality.

"Dude, that's 3 times, what's up"

Kat asked sitting down

"Nothing...just...I miss Yuugi is all..."

Yami mumbled into his knee's he always sat like that when he was nervous about something or if he was sad.

"I'm sure Yuugi is ok, just, give him some time, he'll be back soon"

Kat smiled, Yami gave a small smile...

If only they had known...

In a motel not too far, crashing and screaming was heard

"You stupid, insolent, bitch of a man! Stand up straight when I fucking kiss you!"

A blond haired man spat, Yuugi was pulled to his feet and forcefully kissed, then he was kicked into the wall, he tried to stand up but the other man grabbed him and slapped him, this was a normal night for Yuugi now, the date, the slaps, the abuse, ever since he had agreed to date Ethan. He was smacked to the floor.

"Don't make me wait again! 7Pm on the dot, you ungrateful slut!"

Ethan growled kicking him as he went out, Yuugi got up slowly, his sides in pain from the beating, he knew he had some broken bones and a lot of bruises...the hard thing would be hiding them...

"How did It come to this?"

Yuugi thought sadly as he curled up into a small ball and closed his eyes.

Next day at school

"Hey Yuugi, why didn't you go to the concert man? I saved you a front seat!"

Jou said

"Sorry, I err... got sick, achoo!"

Yuugi faked a smile

"Oh...ok"

Jou pouted as he walked up to the class Yuugi was about to walk in when he saw Ethan, he smiled at him as they walked to the hall.

"So, uh baby, I need you at my house today...as in now"

Ethan asked

"But my attendance"

Yuugi worried, Ethan kissed him on his lips

"I'll tell old fart-knocker about it...ok?"

Ethan smiled sweetly

"...Alright Ethan"

Yuugi smiled at him as he walked away, Ethan waited before smiling darkly and entering the classroom, Yami looked at him with curiosity from outside the window, what was a 19 year old doing in Yuugi's class...and where was Yuugi, he knew that he was seeing other people but... he NEVER skipped school...this was odd...

"Where are you, Aibou?"

Yami muttered to himself in confusion as he walked home

With Petal and Kat

"So when are you going to ask him?"

Petal hyped

"I'm not, he obviously loves Yuugi"

Kat moaned

"Bakura loves Ryou and im still at it"

Petal smiled

"...For 5 years...ever since you met him on a holiday!"

Kat told her

"Oh shut up!"

Petal pouted as she stared at her sister

"What's taking Yuugi? And Yami...AND Bakura?"

Petal wondered

"Well...Bakura is in the shower...Yami is probably trying to find Yuugi and Yuugi is probably with Ethan, so stop worrying!"

Kat hut her sister playfully

"I just have the feeling that something bad is about to happen..."

Petal whispered

"Well...it's just a feeling...right?"

Kat asked sitting on the bed

"Yeah..."

Petal smiled

"Just a feeling..."

Later on that night

"Yami! Your here!"

Kat lunged at him

"What happened?"

He asked

"Yuugi came home"

That was all she had to say before Yami left her in the dust with a confused expression on her face

"Ok..."

Kat mumbled as she walked through to see Yami standing in front of Yuugi looking like a dad scolding his kid, she walked over to Petal.

"What did I miss?"

She asked

"Yuugi got scolded"

Petal said watching again

"For the last time Yami, nothing happened! I slipped and fell on the wet floor, Ethan called an ambulance, now, relax, I'm back for 3 days...ok?"

Yuugi pat his shoulder before heading to the room, once he was securely locked inside, he let his body collapse, the pain in his left rib was excruciating and if he had to stand any more he'd collapse from fatigue.

"Well at least he never stood on me this time..."

Yuugi said as he crawled into bed, for tomorrow was a big day...

He turned 18

Well that's it for this chapter

I hope you enjoy my new story, who knows I may write more of A New beginning XD

I recently saw something that made me cry on TV, so I decided to write this because, no one helped the little boy in the film when he told about it...his mother hut him...and his sister had been hurt too, so I want to give this story a better ending than that film... T^T poor boy...

Ok so please R&R

Thanks


	2. Happy Not so great BD Yuugi

Flying On Broken Wings

Birthday Bashing- Literally

Yuugi was woke up by Kat, she was acting like a mom...Again

"Now don't forget your pants! And, your shirt and-"

Kat looked at his hair

"And comb that tip! Its drooping"

She said as she went out, Yami came in with hair lacker

"Here, and...Happy 18th, a year close to me"

Said the 19 year old prince

"Yes, but you are also 3,000 years old Yami"

Yuugi laughed

"Well come down when your ready, we have a surprise waiting"

Yami winked, Yuugi looked oddly at him

"Wonder what.."

Yuugi mused as he got ready and ran downstairs, his eyes widened at the the sight, his grandpa

"GRANDPA!"

Yuugi hugged him

"Thank your friend Yami"

Solomon said smiling at Yami

"Well it wouldn't be a birthday without his family AND friends"

Yami smiled, Yuugi rushed up and hugged him, Yami felt a blush break out on his cheeks, and that didn't happen often, he was glad Yuugi was alone today, he could finally get his shot. He had to tell him how he felt.

"Oh yes Yuugi, there was someone else due to come...around 6, can't remember his name, a bit shy looking."

Solomon said, Yami seethed to himself.

"Oh, Ethan"

Yuugi thought with false joy

' Even on my birthday can't I have fun!'

He thought with bitterness, he smiled at Yami, who was as bitter as Yuugi felt

"Oh, that...that's nice Aibou"

Yami smiled sadly

"We have until 6 Yami"

Yuugi smiled but, for Yami the joy was gone.

"No, enjoy your party Aibou, lets eat some crisps"

Yami smiled falsely as he walked away

"Yami..."

Yuugi sighed as he walked to Taya

"Hey birthday man"

Taya kissed his cheek

"M-Man?"

Yuugi stammered

"Yeah, your not a little kid any more. I can't keep treating you like a child"

Taya winked

"Oh hey Yami"

Taya smiled

"I see your getting better at wooing"

Yami winked

"No! It wasn't! I WASNT"

Yuugi blushed

"Hey, I have to tell you something Aibou, man to man, err Human to Spirit"

Yami asked

"Sure what?"

Yuugi asked as Yami hugged him tightly and whispered lowly into his ear, making shivers go through him.

"Secret"

He purred as he walked away, leaving a now blushing Yuugi to wonder

"What's got into him?"

Yuugi wondered as he headed to the living room

6:15

Yuugi was growing worried

"Where is he?"

Yuugi wondered

"Maybe a bus hut him?"

Yami mused

"Ha ha, seriously he never shows up late, I better go out to find him"

Yuugi said

"But its dark now, you have to stay in"

Yami said, trying to coax him in

"Its just this street, what could happen"

Yuugi smiled as he went out

If only he knew what awaited him...

Ryou was just coming out of the store when he bumped into Ethan, he smiled

"Hey Ethan"

He said, Ethan looked anxious

"Hi, you seen Yuugi?"

He asked

"I saw him going to the park"

He said but Ethan was off

"I wonder..."

Ryou wondered as he walked towards the park then stopped

"This is rude I shouldn't-"

He was about to turn when a scream was heard...Yuugi's scream.

"Oh my! YUUGI!"

Ryou yelled as he ran to see what happened

In the park.

Yuugi never knew what happened but he was in the mud, his new jeans that Yami had gotten him were ruined.

"You cheating whore!"

Ethan screeched

"I haven't cheated on you!"

Yuugi cried receiving a slap.

"I never got you those clothes! Who did! Tell me, I'm your man!"

Ethan yelled kicking him again in the rip, a sicjening crack was heard

"Shit! Now I have to pay for that!"

he said shoving him into the dirt and walking away, then he stopped

"Oh yeah, your 18 right? Guess its time for your dumps...18 HARD dumps!"

Ethan smiled

"Please no! I haven't done anything bad!"

1 punch

"Oh lying about the sweater and jeans? 2 kicks!"

2 kicks in the gut

"PLEASE OH PLEASE STOP!"

3 Slaps

"I'm only doing this to toughen you up! It hurts me more than you baby!"

4 punches to the knee

"Please..."

Yuugi could barely breathe

"Fine...only 4 more"

Ethan smirked

5 kicks in the ribs

Yuugi shut his eyes and numbed his mind

6 slaps

Ethan growled when he saw Yuugi shake in fear, he grabbed him

7 head butts

Yuugi was now barely conscious, Ethan threw him on the ground and kicked him hard one last time, he kissed his fingers and placed it on Yuugi's head, he smirked.

"Happy 18th birthday!"

He spat as he walked away.

Ryou ran over only to see a body in the mud, he flipped it over and almost screamed when he saw the face. Yuugi had been beaten beyond recognition, his right eye was swollen and his left cheek was bleeding terribly, Ryou phoned an ambulance as he held the unconscious boy.

"Poor Yuugi...on his birthday too..."

Ryou whispered then saw something, it was smoking ash...

"Yuugi doesn't smoke..."

The realisation hut him

"This was on purpose!"

Ryou's hands tightened into fists as he got mad.

"Whoever did this, is going to pay...I'll make sure of it!"

Ryou spat as he carried Yuugi to the house

'That's a promise!'

Ryou seethed as he made his way to his room and locked the door tightly.

Well that's the end of this one

I know I'm truly evil...

But ya gotta love me XD

Otherwise no story, you don't want that do you O.O?

Any way this story WILL get happier, in a few chapters

Hope you R&R

Bye


	3. BIO's

Flying On Broken Wings

Character Bio's

Name: Kat Rosetta

Age: 18

Love interest: Yami

Hair colour: Pink

Favourite thing: Her Millennium Tiara

Spirit: Yuri no Baku

Eyes: Red

Outfit: Jeans and a denim jacket, she doesn't wear a top only a small vest

Name: Petal Rosetta

Age: 16

Love interest: Bakura

Hair colour: Silver

Favourite thing: Her Millennium Bracelet

Spirit: Kimi no Boku

Eyes: Gold

Outfit: Jeans and a denim jacket, a blue tank top and a ring on her left hand ( she says its an engagement ring)

Name: Ethan J Dickson

Age: 19

Love interest: Not official...yet

Hair colour: Blond

Favourite thing:His knife

Spirit: He has no soul

Eyes: black

Outfit: ripped jeans and a ripped top, he wears a choker on his arms and neck

Well that's the end of this one, only a short filler

I will get working on chapter 4 soon

Sooooooooooo

ENJOY AND R&R

Bakura: R&R Or I will get you!

Ryou: I don't think they'd mind that

Bakura: Why

Me: Ya don't wanna know!

Petal: * smiles *

Me:Please Read and Review? Please?

All: BYE!


	4. Dark,Dark Days

Flying On Broken Wings

Dark, Dark Days

Yami sat there waiting, it was 11:30 and no Yuugi, he was getting scared when the phone rang

"Yuugi thank god-"

The voice Yami got was cold and bitter

"Is this Yami?"

A voice asked

"Who wants to know?"

Yami remarked

"Yuugi's boyfriend!"

That line struck an arrow through Yami's already injured heart, he held his chest

"Feel it burn? Well I just called to say, stay away from him, or else!"

And with that Ethan slammed down the phone, Yami slumped down, he let tears fall, that was it, his chance was gone, he couldn't get him now...

"Aibou..."

he sobbed as Kat came in

"We got- OH MY GOD are you ok!"

Kat asked running over to him

"Aibou...Aibou..."

Yami kept saying.

"Your scaring me"

Kat whimpered

"He dumped me..."

Yami cried, Kat gasped as he hugged her

"Shh, it's ok, Shh"

Kat soothed as the rest of the gang came in

"What happened?"

Bakura asked

"I don't know, he just keeps saying Yuugi dumped him"

Petal looked confused

"Yuugi would never hurt Yami in such a way"

Petal said

"Hey...where is Ryou/"

Bakura asked

With Ryou

"There Yuugi, your limbs are ok now"

Ryou smiled

"Thanks"

Yuugi's small voice came, he was wrapped in bandages on his torso

"Who did this?"

Ryou asked

"I can't say"

Yuugi choked on tears

"It's ok, Shh"

Ryou soothed him

"I'll tell Yami-"

Yuugi cut him off

"No! I don't want to see him!"

Yuugi cried at his own words, Ethan was making him too scared to see anyone

"Why?"

Ryou asked, what came shocked him

"I hate him!"

Yuugi cried, Ryou left the room a shocked expression on his face.

Back with Yami, who basically had turned into an emotionless zombie, he walked around bumping into things all day, Bakura, who normally would laugh was getting worried.

"So your Hikari is in a bad mood, so what! Mines spends all day in our room..."

Bakura pouted

"Well why not phone him?"

Petal suggested

"Good idea"

Bakura took Yami's phone

"Not like he's using it!"

Bakura noted as he phoned

"Hey"

He whispered the next thing

"Hey, cookie bear, it's your sugar daddy, just wanna know how you are and where you are ok? I love you"

Bakura smiled as the phone hung up, he pretended like he was on it

"And hurry the fuck up ok!"

He yelled

"Oh no one was there so I left a message"

Bakura smirked

"Aibou...Aibou"

Yami muttered

"This is going to be a LONG night"

Kat sighed as she tried to get Yami to eat

In the park

"That damn slut! I'll pay my sweet pussy of a boyfriend a visit and make sure he knows what to expect if he's upsets me!"

Ethan spat as he began walking towards Ryou's house to ask where Yuugi was.

Ryou had just tended to Yuugi's wounds again before letting him rest

"Poor kid"

Ryou tutted as he washed his hands to get the blood off

"There, oh Bakura left a message"

he smiled when he heard it

"That softy"

Ryou smiled, he saw someone at the door

"Hmm...could that be?"

Ryou asked himself, he opened the door and saw Ethan

"Ethan? What are you-"

Ethan held a knife to his throat

"Tell me you little dick! Where is Yuugi!"

Ethan growled

"I'm not telling you-"

Ethan slit his throat and dropped Ryou, Ryou dialled Bakura, he answered

"Ba..ku...ra"

Ryou spluttered before the phone went limp in his hand

"RYOU!"

Bakura screamed

Ok I'm going to end it here

Poor Yami and Yuugi, they can't get a break

Ethan is horrid

Ryou is in danger

Will Bakura get there in time?

R&R

Thanks


	5. Broken

Flying On Broken Wings

Stolen...

XX WARNING EXTREME YAOI! XX

Yuugi lay asleep unaware of the slinking shadow in his room, Ethan removed his top.

'This will teach the slut to lie to me!'

He sneered mentally as he approached the boy

Yuugi's heart pounded as the heat in bed increased, someone was here with him...

"Yami?"

He asked only to be smacked, Ethan lunged at him and violently kissed him, Yuugi cried out in shock as Ethan pushed his tongue into Yuugi's mouth and fingered him roughly on the side, he forced his legs apart, Yuugi cried in pain as Ethan slapped him hard on the face as he kissed him again, he unzipped his trousers and whispered cruelly into Yuugi's ear.

"No one will ever want to know you when I'm finished with you!"

He cackled evilly as he removed Yuugi's trousers

"Care bears? Oh man you ARE girl"

He laughed taking off Yuugi's pants, tears poured down Yuugi's face as he was turned towards the wall, he looked at the rainbow on the wall and imagined him and Yami sitting on the top holding hands, but that was ended when he felt an immense pain in him, he screamed in pain, Ethan slapped him and told him off.

"Scream my name only! Not Yami!"

he spat, Yuugi just came out and said it...

"But...I'M NOT YOURS I'M HIS!"

He yelled, Ethan stopped

"What!"

He spat

"I...I don't love you any more Ethan..."

Yuugi panted, Ethan was furious

"What are you saying Yuugi!"

He growled

"I'm saying...It's finished, I can't deal with the torment you put me through, get out of my fucking life and never come back...YOU HIDEOUS PICE OF SHIT!"

Yuugi erupted, Ethan was shocked.

"Y-You...can't be serious"

He stuttered

"As serious as you, when you said I love you!"

Yuugi sneered, Ethan leapt up and slapped him, harder than he ever had, he kept hitting him over and over, Yuugi felt his mind numb and the feeling leave his body, Ethan smiled in satisfaction, Yuugi would never dump him after this, he knew what to expect if he did, besides...he could never see that bitch Yami now...his innocence was gone...

"Stolen like candy"

Ethan smirked leaving the crying ruptured boy in his bed, tears now streaked to his face.

Bakura had just got there, he saw his beloved Hikari on the floor

"Ryou!"

He cried cradling him

"Don't you dare die! YOU CAN'T!"

Bakura shed real tears for the first time, He stroked Ryou's face

"I...I LOVE YOU RYOU"

He cried

"Y..You wont hog the bath anymore?"

Ryou asked

"No I-RYOU!"

He laughed as he kissed him, Ryou stared shocked

Petal was zapped

"What happened?"

Kat asked

"Ryou got kissed"

Petal cried

"Ah"

Kat said poking Yami, who just mumbled about his Aibou.

Bakura was about to leave when he heard sobs

"Huh?"

He mumbled

"I forgot...I've been hiding Yuugi here"

Ryou mumbled lowly

"Why? Yami has turned into a depressive zombie"

Bakura told him

"He said he hated Yami, but I know it's a lie, he loves him, I know he does"

Ryou smiled as he drifted off to sleep on Bakura's arms

"Wonder why?"

Bakura muttered to himself but when he got to the room and unlocked it, his eyes widened in horror, Yuugi was lying there unconscious and in tears, Bakura was quivering with rage, but when Yami saw this...the person responsible would die.

"I have no sympathy for a creep like that"

Bakura spat as he went into the room, he lay Ryou down and picked Yuugi up, then hoisted Ryou over his shoulder.

"And they said a man cant carry two people at once!"

He snickered as he went out, but just as he got out, sirens were heard, the two boys were taken and he was slammed to the ground. Ethan smirked and played innocent.

"I was only visiting my boyfriend when I saw him breaking in and going to his room, my friend Ryou lived there too"

Ethan gave Bakura a dirty smile

"You little-"

He snapped but was whacked on the back by a police man

"That's enough out of you! Ass-hole!"

The man sneered as he threw Bakura in the van

"YOU HAVE THE WRONG GUY IT'S!-"

Ethan slammed the door shut on Bakura, who ranted madly.

"What about the boy?"

The officer asked referring to Yuugi

"He is asleep, I'll take him home"

Ethan smiled, the officer looked at Yuugi's arm, there was a bruise there. He stared at Ethan

"Do you know how he received the bruise on his left arm?"

The policeman asked

"N-No, he fell, he's always falling down"

Ethan smirked

"We also found on his pants semen, the boy with white hair gave it to us...care to explain?"

They asked, Ethan looked scared at both of them before kneeing the female officer in the face and running off with Yuugi.

"You take the boy to hospital! Release that other young man! I'll get this shit!"

The man said as he ran after Ethan

With the girls

"Oh my god!"

Petal gasped

"What!"

Kat asked

"I just realised why Yuugi has been acting weird!"

Petal gasped

"Why?"

Kat said

"Think, ever since he started hanging with Ethan, he was shaky and scared, he always rushed upstairs away from Yami and he even said to me that he didn't want to live with Yami any more but that was only because Ethan was there!"

Petal stated

"So...Ethan is controlling Yuugi?"

Kat asked

"Why else would Yuugi be afraid to talk to Yami? He was afraid encase Ethan hurt him!"

Petal said

"If that's true...we have to tell Yami! It's only fair!"

Kat sympathised

"Yeah, he deserves that much!"

Petal agreed as they went to find Yami, who was eating cereal.

"Petal? Kat?"

He asked

"Yami...Yuugi's in trouble"

Yami's whole body froze in fear.

Well I'll end it here

My brain aches XP

I hope you enjoy the chapters

Yami finds out about Yuugi and is far from happy!

Ethan finally gets his just deserts!

And Bakura tries to save Ryou

Petal lets her 5 year obsession go...

R&R


	6. It Ends

Flying On Broken Wings

Yami Is The Angel of Death

Yami looked at the girls

"What is it, what happened?"

Yami asked

"Well how do I say this nicely"

Kat wondered

"Yuugi has been kidnapped, tortured and sexually abused by Ethan"

Petal stated

"Thanks sis"

Kat sighed

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!"

Yami boomed, the girls shielded their ears

"We're sorry, Petal just summed it up!"

Kat cried, Yami rose in anger and zoomed to the door leaving the two terrified girls in fear

"You think he's mad?"

Kat wondered

"No...He's furious"

Petal sighed

With Ethan

"Your practically dead, worthless piece of shit"

Ethan spat

"So, if I slit your throat who would know?"

Ethan smirked as he raised his weapon

"Drop it you shit head!"

the policeman yelled

"Ok"

He threw it in his head

"Idiot"

Ethan spat, he saw Yuugi trying to crawl away

"Little shit!"

he growled

Yami was running up when he heard the screams of terror and pain.

"No...YUUGI!"

He cried as he ran.

Ethan was slashing at Yuugi's back

"STOP I DON'T GESRVE THIS"

Yuugi cried

"Don't you fucking get it! I don't nor will I ever give a shit about your say, you are the most gullible shit head ever, even when we met, you were all ' I just want someone to love me for me, not my height!' fact is, if your not tall, you may as well die! Cause no one will want you!"

Ethan smiled evilly as he kicked poor Yuugi in the chest

"You said you loved me!"

Yuugi cried blood from his mouth

"I lied"

Ethan said, that hurt Yuugi more than the hits

"So now you are a cunt and you have no one, your better off in the grave!"

Ethan was about to strike when a gunshot was heard, Ethan dropped the gun as blood dripped from his hand. Yami stared with blood coloured eyes.

"Fucking hell!"

Ethan tried to grab his knife but Yami held the gun to his head

"Tell me, WHAT did you do to _**my **_Yuugi"

Yami seethed

"I...I soiled him"

Ethan smiled cruelly as he watched the pain on Yami's face appear...but it never came, instead there was bitter anger directed at Ethan.

"You...How dare you call yourself a man!"

Yami spat raising the gun, Ethan was sweating

"W-What"

Ethan gulped

"Hurting...no...stealing the innocence of a good person, tainting them with cruel ways and hurtful comments, your not a man, your a flea bitten bottom-dwelling mongrel, and it looks like your master has not trained you"

Yami smirked dropping the gun and walking towards him, he gripped Ethan's head, he screamed as Yami pushed down on his eyes until a sickening.

SQUELCH

was heard, Ethan screamed in pain.

"Oh, I'm not done..not by a long shot"

Yami growled as he grabbed a large branch and swung it on Ethan's back, he cried in pain, Yami spat on him.

"If you can dish this shit out on Yuugi, handle it yourself!"

Yami said coldly as he swung it on Ethan's back, he kept swinging until...

CRACK

Went Ethan's back

"Please man, I give, I GIVE!"

Ethan cried

"Did you give Yuugi a choice? NO, I wont show kindness to you!"

Yami spat as he went to the tree, he got a chainsaw

"No, man, NO! PLEASE I'M SORRY I NEVER MEANT IT JUST DON'T DO THAT!"

Ethan sobbed but Yami didn't listen, instead he revved the chainsaw up and smiled like a maniac

"Pigs don't get a second chance!"

He said as he brought the chainsaw down, the park was painted red with blood and cadavers, Ethan tried to crawl away, his legs separated from his torso, Yami walked calmly to the dying boy and took out his hands, he began cutting them off until Ethan had no hands, he lay there slowly bleeding to death, Yami picked Yuugi up and walked home.

Kat and Petal were scared stiff when Yami came home with blood on him but they never asked, Kat was officially over Yami, he was too scary for her liking.

"Hey, what about Bakura?"

Kat asked

"I think I'll let him go, he has someone he loves and...that's good for me"

Petal said then cried Kat held her.

With Bakura

"Hey baby, you ok?"

Bakura asked Ryou

"A little sore but fine"

He replied

"And I meant what I said"

Bakura mumbled

"What"

Ryou asked

"I love you, Ryou"

Bakura said lying on him

"And I you, Bakura"

Ryou said as they kissed passionately

As for Ethan...well...no one ever found his remains...

Well that's the end of my story

I know it's not as long as my other ones but its ok for me

R&R

Thanks


	7. The Actual Ending

Flying on Broken Wings

Three Special Words

Hah! You thought I would end it without letting Yami has his moment! Then you don't know me ;)

Yami looked at Yuugi's unconscious form; he was still in a coma from Ethan's attack

"Aibou..."

Yami sobbed stroking his face; he prayed that his little partner woke up. If he didn't he would kill himself.

"I never thought I'd tell you like this"

He laughed solemnly; Petal, Kat and the rest of the gang were piled on top of each other, Kat on top.

"What's happening?"

Petal hyped

"He's talking to him!"

Yami paced up and down, he saw Yuugi stir and went over to him.

"Hi Aibou"

He smiled

"Yami?"

Yuugi smiled softly touching his face

"I want to let you know"

Yami said his face barely touching Yuugi's

"How I feel"

Yami sighed

"I think I know"

Yuugi smiled as he hugged Yami and then kissed him passionately.

"So you do love me?"

Yami asked a little confused

"Yes..."

Yuugi smiled

"With all my soul I do"

Yuugi kissed him deeper

"I love you Yuugi"

He panted

"I love you too, Yami"

Ok NOW its the end ;))

R&R

At college not a lot of time

BYEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
